


Set Out Your Plans, Break Down Your Walls

by Loor



Category: Robert Pattinson - Fandom, Twilight RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Paparazzi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loor/pseuds/Loor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria and Robert. Just friends. Until that one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Out Your Plans, Break Down Your Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Old Robert Pattinson one shot transferred from Mibba. Title from Gavin Degraw's She Holds The Key.

They looked picture perfect together. It was adorable when they looked at each other and burst out laughing at the same moment about something only they understood. The way they understood each other with one word or gesture was totally cute. Victoria and Robert were destined to be from the moment they met. Or that’s what other people kept telling them.

But Victoria and Robert were just friends. Extremely close friends. Friends in the ‘I call him in the middle of the night when my boyfriend broke up with me and he’ll be there in no time with tissues, cookies and a shoulder to cry on’ kind of way. Friends in the ‘When I end up at her doorstep drunk for the umpteenth time, she’ll let me sleep on her couch, tell me it’s not a problem and actually mean it’ kind of way. But still, just friends. Or that’s what they kept other people.

Cause the truth was that they both knew those other people were right. Victoria felt heartbroken when Robert had to go away to shoot another movie. She tried not to show it, but she always ended up crying at the airport after he boarded. Robert felt awful when he had to leave Victoria behind. He tried not to show, but his heart broke every time he had to let go of her embrace.

But the truth was also that they were both too stubborn to admit how they felt. Too scared to get hurt, to hear that the other doesn’t feel the same way. So they stay just friends.

And then there’s that one night. That one night that turns their worlds upside down. That one night that changes things forever.

-x-

“Sometimes I wish I really was Edward Cullen,” Robert said as he walked out onto the balcony.

Victoria didn’t turn her gaze away from the night sky. It was a beautiful night and she enjoyed the view over the city. She stared at the stars sparkling above her as she answered. “Why, so you can be 22 forever?” she asked with a smile.

“That too!” Robert let out a small laugh as he walked towards her. “But mostly because I would like to know what you think,” he whispered as his arms sneaked around Victoria’s waist.

A shiver went through her spine as his head came resting on his shoulder. She felt his breath tickling right beneath her ear as he spoke.

“Tell me what you think,” he said, his voice still barely above a whisper.

She thanked whoever was up there that it was dark and he couldn’t see her blush. She was silent for a moment and looked at the street below while trying to come up with an answer that wouldn’t give her secret away. Suddenly she noticed someone standing at the other side of the street, just outside the light of the street lamp.

“Right now I’m thinking maybe you should be a little less affectionate with me, unless you would like us to be in the tabloids tomorrow,” she said as she nodded towards the guy on the sidewalk.

Robert followed her gaze and sighed. “Of course,” he said as he released his grip on Victoria’s waist.

Victoria unconsciously let out a whimper as the pressure of his body disappeared. It was almost unaudible, but somehow he must have heard it, cause his hands lingered on her hips for a moment longer. In that almost nonexistent moment, she made a decision.

‘It’s now or never!’ she thought as she turned around to finally face Robert. She put her hands on top of his as they still were on her hips. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, Robert was staring at her a bit confused.

“And before that, I was thinking that if you really were Edward Cullen, I can only hope that I was your Bella,” she said as she stared into those honey brown eyes.

Robert’s confused expression was replaced with that breathtaking smile she loved so much.

“Sounds great to me!” he said before his lips met hers.

As they parted, they were both smiling like crazy. Robert pulled her as close as possible, his arms sneaking around her waist again. Victoria enjoyed the comfortable silence for a moment before speaking.

“That not what I meant,” she said in a teasing voice. “But it will do.” She smiled before leaning in again.

The camera of the paparazzo on the sidewalk flashed like crazy, but neither of them really cared.

That one night, Victoria saw her dreams come true.


End file.
